Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to generally to digital resource management and more specifically to controlling navigation and presentation of digital resources in a computing system.
Description of Related Art
There are billions of digital information resources available on computing devices, including those on computer networks such as the World Wide Web. A digital information resource can be hosted independently of other digital information resources on a computer network by being stored at a unique location defined by a unique Uniform Resource Identifier (URI). Each of these independently hosted digital information resources may provide unique and valuable content and/or functions.
Frequently, users may want to group and display one or more digital information resources as a defined, cohesive, and, at times, explicitly sequential hosted resource set. A user can present these digital information resource sets either to an external audience or to him/herself; the latter act often constituting study or review.